powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends
is the title of the VS team-up movie between ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, which premiered on January 18th 2014. As has been the standard for the past four VS movies, the protagonists of Ressha Sentai ToQger make their debut in this film as well. Synopsis Both TyrannoRanger and AbaRed suddenly appear before the Kyoryugers and explain of a great enemy that threatens them, the Space War God Boldos. Boldos will use the feelings of revenge from enemies defeated by heroes who uses the power of dinosaurs, creating "Neo Grifforzar" and "Neo Gailton". He also resurrects Enter and Escape, whom the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters had fought, during the process. Villains spanning generations unite into a single evil force! The Kyoryugers, who are fighting an unseen evil, meet with the Go-Busters, and the "Greatest Trap ever seen on Earth" is sprung. What rises up against the true dinosaurs, and the death of your best friends? Now, the Kyoryugers must try and use the "True Brave".http://www.jefusion.com/2013/11/kyoryuger-vs-go-busters-film-plot-revealed.html Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: The best place for this movie to take place would be between Brave 37 and Brave 38 due to Torin appearing as Kyoryu Silver as well as the lack of an appearance by the Spirit Kyoryugers which likely indicates that they are still recharging their spirit power after the events of Brave 35. *Ressha Sentai ToQger: TBA Characters 'Main teams' Kyoryugers Go-Busters 'Other Teams' Zyurangers Abarangers And Introducing the ToQgers Allies *Dantetsu Kiryu *Takeshi Kuroki *Cheeda Nick Villains *Space War God Burodosu **Neo-Grifforzer **Neo-Geildon **Enter **Escape **Golem Soldiers **Barmia Soldiers **Buglars *Deboth Army **Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos **Sorrowful Knight Aigaron **Raging Knight Dogold **Funfilled Spy Luckyuro **Joyful Knight Candelilla **Zorima Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors Theatrical pamphlet *Kyoryu Gold, MammothRanger: *TyrannoRanger: *AbaRed: *AbareBlue: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - *Kyoryu Black - *Kyoryu Blue - *Kyoryu Green - *Kyoryu Pink - *Kyoryu Gold - *Kyoryu Violet - *Kyoryu Silver - Norikae Changes *ToQ 1gou - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink *ToQ 2gou - *ToQ 3gou - *ToQ 4gou - *ToQ 5gou - Notes *Following on from ''Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, this is the second team-up movie where the two starring teams have met and fought together before, as both the Kyoryugers and the Go-Busters fought together in Super Hero Taisen Z, the three Go-Busters fought with the five-man Kyoryuger team alongside the Gokaigers and several Kamen Riders and while Beet J. Stag made a cameo after Kyoryu Gold and battle with . **In addition, the Kyoryugers first appeared in Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger and, unlike the previous three pre-series cameo debuts, it featured Kyoryu Red appearing before Red Buster and Gokai Red, with the two red heroes taking their leave before the other Kyoryugers appeared, making this the third time Kyoryu Red and Red Buster have met (discounting the Hand-Off shown at the end of the Final Mission of Go-Busters). *Outside of Goushi, this is the first actual reappearance of the Zyurangers (not counting costumed or stock footage appearances) since the end of their series. **While Geki did appear in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, it was as part of stock footage. **Burai did appear personally with Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai to Gai Ikari in Gokaiger, but was a costumed appearance only. *With all 3 dinosaur teams accounted for, this movie features every Tyrannosaurus (Geki, Ryouga, Daigo), Triceratops (Dan, Yukito, Amy), and Pteranodon (Mei, Ranru, Utsusemimaru) themed Ranger in Super Sentai history. **However, aside from the Kyoryugers, only Geki, Ryouga, and Yukito appear out of costume. **Also, Utsusemimaru is the only Sixth Ranger to make an appearance, since Burai and Mikoto are deceased. **Lastly, Asuka is also absent from the film, though this can be attributed to the fact that he is an additional member and not a primary member of the Abaranger team. As a result, Torin is the only Brachiosaurus themed Ranger to appear in this movie. *Unlike the previous two Vs. movies (Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger and Gokaiger vs. Gavan), this film's title does not follow the format (current series' full name) vs. (previous series' full name): The Movie, instead it goes back to (current series' full name) vs. (previous series) along with a subtitle as with the previous two Vs. movies before them (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger and Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger). *This is the first film where the pre-series cameo occurred post-credits. External links * Official website References Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Movies with Pre-Series Cameo Debuts